The aim of this proposal is to organize a scientific meeting entitled "Advances in Proteomics in Cancer Research" at the Sonesta Beach Resort, Key Biscayne, Florida, from October 6 - 10, 2004. This AACR special conference is the first of its kind and the first scientific meeting to be organized that is dedicated to cancer proteomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The major objective of this meeting is to provide an overview of key cutting-edge proteomics technologies and the applications of these technologies to cancer research. Specifically, the meeting objectives are: 1) to provide an overview of the field of proteomics, including review and discussion of various technologies and their advantages and limitations;2) to provide an overview of the current status of cancer proteomics; 3) to provide a forum for interaction among cancer scientists and experts in the field of proteomics; and 4) to contribute to the education of young scientists and others interested in the field of cancer proteomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The technology areas include protein separations, mass spectrometry for global studies of the changing proteome, analyses involving post-translational modifications, protein identification nanotechnologies, informatics, and protein microarrays. Applications of these technologies include novel target discoveries, serum analyses, cell signaling, tumor imaging by mass spectrometry, and clinical aspects of proteomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] The field of proteomics has experienced substantial growth in the past decade. A major application of proteomics has been in the field of cancer. This conference is intended to review cancer related studies undertaken to date using proteomics, the merits of various technologies, and the challenges involved in the application of proteomics technologies in data analysis and validation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]